This invention relates to a tractor vehicle used for site-specific farming. More particularly, this invention relates to a tractor vehicle configured to carry a payload of multiple crop inputs where the crop input storage containers are replaceable and exchangeable. With the payload on the vehicle, the weight of the crop inputs works for the vehicle rather than against it and reduces any need to add weight to the tractor. In addition, there is no need to tow a separate holding tank, which greatly reduces the turning radius required and decreases soil compaction. The vehicle is capable of carrying multiple crop inputs, resulting in fewer passes through the field with less machinery, which results in time and cost savings.
Typically a farmer performs several tasks to prepare a field for planting. First, the field is worked to prepare the soil for planting, which may include applying a fertilizer as well. Next, the seeds are planted. After seeding, other chemicals, such as fertilizer, insecticide, or herbicide, may also be applied. Each of these tasks involve driving a tractor vehicle through the field towing some type of implement. Each trip through the field results in soil compaction and costs both time and money.
In an attempt to increase efficiency and compete in the global market, farmers are increasingly turning to high technology to help them plant, fertilize, and apply chemicals in a manner that reduces costs while increasing yields. Precision farming uses a global positioning system (GPS), site specific maps, and computer systems on board the tractor vehicle to aid a farmer in applying the precise amount of crop inputs required by the soil conditions of a particular point in a field. More sophisticated precision farming systems can coordinate the application of multiple crop inputs so that the correct prescriptive mix is applied as required by soil conditions for a particular point in a field.
To apply multiple crop inputs, a farmer must tow a storage container full of crop inputs along with to the one or more implements already behind the tractor. In addition, farmers have moved to larger implements in an attempt to cover more ground in one pass and thus decrease the time it takes to work a field. The increase in the size and number of implements towed behind tractors, as well as the need to increase the size of tractors so that they are able to pull the larger implements or combinations of them, leads to more destruction of the soil and more compaction. It may be necessary to add additional weight to a tractor to achieve the necessary traction to pull the large implements and storage containers. The amount of soil compaction is increased because first the tractor causes soil compaction, and then any towed implements or storage containers cause soil compaction. Soil compaction prevents moisture penetration, reduces fertilizer and chemical utilization, and hinders root growth. Thus, less soil compaction means higher yields and the fewer wheels or tracks that follow the tractor the better.
Another result of the increasing size and number of implements pulled behind a tractor vehicle is that more room is required at the end of the row for the vehicle and implements to turn around. When several crop inputs are applied requiring several holding tanks to be towed behind the tractor, much more area must be left at the end of the field for the tractor, implements, and tanks to turn around. This area used for turning is not worked, and must be covered in another pass around the perimeter of the field. When the turning radius of the vehicle and implements is large, it may take more than one perimeter pass to cover the unworked ground, which takes much more time. A further problem with such a large turn radius is that it makes it more difficult to start the next row without missing some ground or overlapping ground already covered.
Time is also spent filling the crop input containers each time they are emptied. This may require a farmer to unload seed bags or otherwise keep a supply of crop inputs nearby for refilling the holding tanks as they become empty. This becomes even more time consuming and tedious when multiple crop inputs are applied at different rates, which may cause the farmer to stop and refill different crop inputs at different times, greatly slowing the application process. For instance, when seeding corn, a planter can hold about two bags of seed per planter box. If a planter plants one corn kernel about every 7 inches, and the vehicle pulling the planter is moving at about 5 miles per hour, this means refilling each box every 90 acres, or about every 5 hours. In doing so, a farmer must handle at least 24 bags of 40 pound seed each time.
It may also be desirable to apply a fertilizer or insecticide at the same time as planting. However, for a planter to do so requires the planter boxes to be reduced in size to allow room for the fertilizer or insecticide applicators. Smaller planter boxes are emptied faster, and require a farmer stop to refill them more often. If not applied by the planter implement, fertilizer or insecticide may be applied using a separate implement, which often requires an accompanying storage container to hold the fertilizer or insecticide. This container must likewise be refilled when emptied. This process is time consuming and tedious, and results in a long xe2x80x9cmule trainxe2x80x9d including a planter, a towed implement, and often a towed storage bin, all of which lead to soil compaction and require a large towing tractor.
Planting beans causes the same type of problems. Nine or ten beans are planted every foot, which means the planter boxes are emptied much faster than when planting corn. Because the planter boxes must be refilled so often, farmers have begun to use caddies to carry bean seed and refill the planter boxes as they become emptied. The towed caddy causes more soil compaction and adds to the length of the towed system. In addition, towed caddies make it much more difficult to move the planter into corner areas and thus start planting in the corner of a field.
Multi-compartment seeding creates a complexity that discourages the practice of applying multiple products in one pass, which is more efficient and causes less soil compaction or disruption. Currently, farmers are limited in their ability to apply multiple crop inputs during planting because of the lack of multi-compartment planters and constraints caused by trying to keep such a planter full of crop inputs. Farmers are further limited by a lack of vehicles equipped to tow such a planter.
Accordingly, there is a need in the farming industry for a tractor vehicle that can accommodate the application of multiple crop inputs and avoid the downtime associated with refilling a crop input applicator by carrying a much larger payload, while also reducing soil compaction and turning radius. Likewise, there is a need for a tractor vehicle that can carry a large payload of multiple crop inputs, where the increased weight works for the tractor rather than against it by decreasing the horsepower needed and increasing fuel economy. It is a significant improvement in the art for such a vehicle to be equipped with the latest technology for precision farming.
The present invention answers the need in the agricultural industry for a tractor vehicle that reduces soil compaction and turning radius, and yet is able to apply multiple crop inputs in one pass. The variable payload towing vehicle carries multiple storage containers for holding bulk crop inputs. In addition, the vehicle is equipped with high flotation tires to reduce soil compaction. Because the vehicle is designed to work as a tractor and tow various crop input applicators and other implements, the vehicle has a hitch and a delivery system for moving the crop inputs from the storage containers to the towed implement. The delivery system allows the vehicle to pre-charge any towed implements with crop inputs so that a farmer need to make several stops to refill an implement.
The multiple containers on the rear section of the towing vehicle allow the vehicle to carry the payload, rather than towing a separate holding tank behind it for the crop inputs being applied. Once located on the tractor, the payload works for the tractor rather than against it because less fuel is consumed and less horsepower is needed to pull the implement or crop input applicator.
The multiple containers carried on the rear of the towing vehicle are removable and changeable. This increases the flexibility for farmers in that multiple crop inputs can be applied in one pass without needing to tow other implements. Likewise, farmers can choose the type of containers that best meet their needs based on the type of towed implement and the type of crop inputs to be applied. The containers can carry a combination of wet or dry or both crop inputs, including insecticide, herbicide, fungicide, liquid fertilizer, seeds, granular fertilizer, or any other crop input necessary to facilitate crop growth. The containers have a large capacity, which increases efficiency by eliminating the need to stop and refill implements which have a smaller capacity. Thus, farmers do not have to struggle with bags of seed or jugs of chemical.
To further decrease soil compaction, the tractor vehicle may be equipped with all wheel steering and a steerable articulated joint. Such a configuration allows for crab steering, where the rear wheels do not travel in the same track as the front wheels. Because the rear wheels and front wheels do not share the same track, the soil compaction occurring in each track is decreased. The articulated joint along with the steerable rear wheels likewise helps to turn the towing vehicle more sharply at the end of a row and make it possible to start the next row with little or no miss or overlap.
The vehicle has a control system to control the application of multiple crop inputs as a function of the position of the vehicle in the field and a map defining the desired crop inputs for various positions in the field. To accomplish this, the control system uses a locating system, such as GPS, and site specific soil condition data, along with software to coordinate the delivery mechanism on the vehicle so that the desired amount and prescription of crop inputs are placed at the correct point in the field.